1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a learning method and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of learning a classifier including a neural network and configured to classify images and a recording medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a need for a technique for quickly and accurately recognizing various objects by using an image recognition technique that is a technique for recognizing what kind of object is included at which location on an image. For example, Z. Yan, V. Jagadeesh, D. DeCoste, W. Di and R. Piramuthu, “HD-CNN: Hierarchical Deep Convolutional Neural Network for Image Classification” (Under review as a conference paper at ICLR 2015, URL: http://arxiv.org/pdf/1410.0736v2.pdf, December 2014) (hereinafter referred to simply as NPL 1) discloses an image recognition technique capable of performing a high-accuracy image recognition using a plurality of convolutional neural network classifiers.